Dear Colorado,
by England's Porn Box
Summary: You heard right, folks! Your favorite snowy, bipolar US state has opened her inbox! You can ask or talk to her about anything - just don't expect a totally sane answer. Also, if you happen to be a certain annoying and stupid state named Texas, I suggest fleeing... now. Re-uploaded after it disappeared...? no offense intended to Texans!


Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the prologue for Dear Colorado! That's right, your favorite wintery state is going to be accepting letters and questions! But first, to find out a little more about this incredibly strange girl, I've decided to write a little prologue. Enjoy!

* * *

America was having a normal winter skiing vacation with his favorite snowy state.

…As normal as _anything _involving Colorado can be, anyway.

No, nothing was normal with that girl around. She was probably certifiably insane, and was the biggest adrenaline junky anyone had ever met. She also tended to be a bit bipolar – you know that mountain weather, right? Overall, she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box… figuratively speaking, anyway. Physically, she dressed in rather bright clothing.

Speak of the devil; America craned his neck when he heard her falling.

She had insisted on doing another cliff-jump. She was testing out her new Telemark skis*, and decided that jumping off a 200-foot cliff was obviously the best way to do so. In truth, she should've been learning the actual Telemark turn, which the Telemark skis were known for, but really, any excuse for cliff jumping would do.

And so, her figure came into view.

Her light-brown braids were flying behind her in the air, followed by her long, multi-colored elf hat. Her half-sleeved coat was only buttoned at the top, thus flying out behind her like a cape. Her Colorado flag t-shirt was displayed proudly as she plummeted. And, amazingly enough, she hadn't even taken off her shorts and rainbow striped leggings to ski. All she'd changed about her outfit were her boots; he needed special boots for skiing, after all.

"EXTREEEEEEME!" she screamed as she fell. Her legs were pulled up behind her, and her ski poles were over her head. She was smiling ear to ear….

…Until she hit the snow. It seemed that no matter how times she got hurt and either Alfred or Alaska had to come save her, she kept neglecting to land properly. Instead of landing in a crouching position, she would just fall face-first and create an impression in the snow about three feet deep.

"Haha, nice one Sierra!" America exclaimed before grabbing her limp arm and throwing her up. This time she smiled brightly and landed on her feet.

"Right? That was so much fun! And I didn't even get hurt this time! Now I won't have to get Alaska out of hibernation to help me!" she replied enthusiastically. They began energetically chatting about how much fun almost dying was, when a sudden breeze picked up.

Colorado froze. She was going through a mood change again. Snow suddenly started swirling everywhere, becoming a blizzard in thirty seconds flat. Her miss-matching red and blue eyes turned dark, and she smiled coldly.

"…You know, America, I think it would be really fun to push you off a cliff and watch you fall," she said in an incredibly disturbing voice. From her boot she pulled a butterfly knife, something she carried with her at all times. America started backing away slowly.

"C-Come on now, Colorado, you wouldn't want to hurt the Hero… especially when he's your own country…" he muttered nervously. This was the reason he preferred to ski in Utah… sometimes. That kid sure did take after France…

"…You're wishing you'd gone to ski in Utah, aren't you?" she realized, looking shattered. Tears began welling in her eyes and she sunk to her knees. The blizzard instantly calmed down, turning into a light snow. She began crying like a little girl – which, admittedly, was rather adorable.

"N-No, of course not!" America insisted, hating to see his state cry. He put his hands on her shoulders. "I was just thinking of how awesome your jump was and how much I wanna go do it again!"

She looked up and the tears were instantly gone. The snow stopped, and the sun poked from behind the clouds.

"I know right? It was so much fun! Let's go do it again!" she squealed before dragging her big-brother-or-however-they-were-related to another cliff.

It was after three more cliff jumps and two more mood swings that Colorado decided to stay in her sunny mood.

"Hmm… Hey, Alfred?" she asked as they walked back towards the car.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What would you think if I asked other countries and whoever else to send me letters? I mean, a ton of other countries are doing it… I'm sure some of the states are bound to start doing it eventually, and I wanna be the first!"

The nation contemplated. "Yeah, I think that would be pretty awesome! If you want, I'll even write you the first one to get started!"

"Really? Thanks, man!"

"No problem, Sierra! That's what heroes do!"

They continued their walk back to the car, both laughing obnoxious laughs.

* * *

_Dear Colorado,_

_Do you have any parts of your body that represent your state? Like, how my Nantucket is Nantucket Island and how my glasses are Texas? Stuff like that. Just curious, I've never actually asked!_

_-America_

Colorado shivered at the mention of Texas. Oh, how she hated that man…

She shook herself and picked up her pen to write a response.

**Dear America,**

**What an interesting question! I don't think I've been asked that before. I think it's because no one really cares… **(Wet spot on the letter)…** But oh well! So you see I have this kind of hair curl thing. You know Romano? It's like his, only it curls down. It represents Mont Elbert, the highest mountain in Colorado. And this little hairclip I wear represents Denver, my capital. And I wear my hair in two braids because the two halves of my state are so different; the mountainous parts are really cold and snowy, whereas the plains get really hot and have a ton of tornadoes! Pretty annoying, if you ask me. I could just kill whoever came up with the idea of winter… maybe throw them into a wood chipper or trash compactor…**

**But that's beside the point! Thank you very much for writing to me, America! I'll look forward to any future letters from you!**

**-Sierra Jones, the State of Colorado**

Once she was satisfied with her response, she smiled brightly. She folded up the paper and sealed the envelope before dropping it in her mailbox.

"Alright!" Colorado exclaimed. "Come on, letters!"

* * *

Woot! My very first letters fic! At first I thought this whole thing was kinda dumb... but it seems like it'll be fun!

For those of you wondering, Colorado is my OC. I might link some pictures on my profile, if anyone wants to see her~

For anyone who wants to submit a letter, just post a review! I'll try to respond to all of them, unless I get like a million...

(...will secretly be happy if I even get one...)

Thanks for your time~!


End file.
